


Born To Be Yours

by Miryel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Sei sparito e sei riapparso, in un mondo dove la gente è vestita come zia May nelle foto di quando era giovane. Dove gli Avengers non esistono, ancora; dove tu non sei nato e dove Tony, per uno scherzo del destino, ha la tua età o forse poco più.Buffo, ridicolo.Uno schiocco di dita ti ha separato da lui, ed ora ce l’hai di fronte ringiovanito di una vita.[ Starker/Young!Starker | Young!Tony x Peter | Tony x Peter | SPOILER INFINITY WAR | What If? ]





	1. Years From Now

**Breve riassunto:** Subito dopo lo schiocco delle dita da parte di Thanos, che ha causato la morte di metà della popolazione abitante l'universo, Peter Parker viene catapultato nel passato, esattamente trent'anni prima del suo presente. Trovato steso a terra in un punto indefinito pervaso da radiazioni per via del viaggio temporale,  viene preso sotto l'ala protettiva dello S.H.I.E.L.D., chiaramente incuriosito da quell'inaspettato visitatore dal futuro. Peter capisce di dover solo attendere che, nel futuro, le cose tornino al loro posto e che possano trovare un modo per farlo tornare indietro. Nel frattempo gli viene consigliato di interagire il meno possibile con le persone di quel tempo. Il giovane ci prova, e sembra riuscirci, finché un giorno il destino avverso decide di fargli incontrare l'unica persona in grado di incasinargli la testa e che mai avrebbe dovuto incontrare in quell'epoca: un giovane  _Tony Stark_.  
  
---  
  
 

 

**[ Starker/Young!Starker | Young!Tony x Peter | Tony x Peter | SPOILER INFINITY WAR | What If? | Word Count: 2242]  
\- Partecipa alla Challenge "Fall into Autumn" indetta dal gruppo Facebook "**   **Boys Love - Fanart & Fanfic's World" -**

 

Born To Be Yours

A story about a time traveler  
•••  
 

  
  
 **Capitolo I -**  
 **Years From Now**  
  


 

 

La brezza sulla pelle è tiepida il tanto da preannunciare l’arrivo dell'autunno, eppure ricordi perfettamente di aver lasciato questo mondo in estate, tra le cicale che cantano e il cielo terso che porta le attese vacanze da scuola. O meglio, così sarebbe potuto essere, se solo non fosse accaduto su un pianeta destinato a spegnersi presto, a soccombere, divorato dal rosso colore della sua terra e dal nero lugubre del suo nucleo ormai spento.

Sei stato spazzato via; il corpo disintegrato in mille piccoli pezzettini impossibili da riassemblare, lasciando che il vuoto prendesse il tuo posto per non fare ritorno forse mai più.

Lui è lì, davanti alla macchinetta del caffé, e sono giorni che ti chiedi se lo avresti incontrato mai, eppure pur non avendo alcun dubbio, speravi quasi potesse non accadere.

Mani in tasca, una maglietta bianca di _Arancia Meccanica_ , una camicia a quadretti rossi a fargli da giacchetto, l’espressione assorta e inconsapevole di un adolescente con troppe cose a cui pensare, in attesa che la sua bevanda venga erogata.

«Tony?», chiedi incerto, e lui si volta a guardarti e alza un sopracciglio. Come sempre, come al solito, come se fosse l'interruttore che alza un muro di difesa. 

Trattieni il fiato.  _Non avresti dovuto farlo, Peter_ .

«Ci conosciamo?».

Conoscerlo? Che domanda idiota, a dire il vero.

«No,  _tu_ non mi conosci ancora», dici. Sorridi. Non vorresti ma lo fai. È più forte di te.

Sei sparito e sei riapparso, in un mondo dove la gente è vestita come zia May nelle foto di quando era giovane. Dove gli Avengers non esistono, ancora, dove tu non sei nato e dove Tony, per uno scherzo del destino, ha la tua età o forse poco più.

Buffo,  _ridicolo_ .

Uno schiocco di dita ti ha separato da lui, ed ora ce l’hai di fronte ringiovanito di una vita. 

Non ha senso, ti viene quasi da ridere, se non fosse che non ci stai capendo un bel niente, di quel che sta succedendo.

Te lo hanno spiegato, allora S.H.I.E.L.D. - dopo che ti hanno trovato in una nube di radiazioni e ti hanno studiato come se fossi un alieno appena sbarcato sulla terra -, che quello che è accaduto è un paradosso temporale; che non sei morto, sei solo stato  _spostato_ in un tempo diverso, come se ti avessero parcheggiato in attesa di tornare a casa. 

Insomma, sei nel passato e non hai idea di come sia possibile ma, dopotutto, da quando quel ragno ti ha morso, è difficile che qualcosa ti sorprenda ancora.

C'è da portare solo pazienza, ti hanno detto; che devi solo premurarti di non dire troppo di te, perché meno sapranno del futuro, meglio sarà per tutti.

Anche solo un passo falso può cambiare le sorti del futuro da dove vieni. 

O, come preferisci chiamarlo tu:  _il tuo presente._

In questa realtà, Tony Stark non è ancora nessuno. 

È il figlio annoiato e silenzioso di un uomo poco giusto e poco amato, che costruisce armi e le vende, che collabora con quelle persone solo perché conviene averlo come alleato, piuttosto che come nemico.

Tony gira per lo S.H.I.E.L.D., di tanto in tanto; torna da scuola e non sa che fare e tu… tu non hai potuto fare a meno di chiamarlo per nome, quando lo hai incrociato per i corridoi e lo hai riconosciuto.

Capelli corti, nemmeno mezza traccia di barba. Sono i lineamenti  a tradirlo, come le sue ciglia lunghe e i suoi occhi color castagna che ardono di quella luce che non potresti mai non riconoscere, quando splende a quel modo.

«Ah, tu devi essere quello che viene dal futuro. O così dici. Mio padre ne parlava poco fa con dei colleghi». 

Lo dice annoiato. Non da te, ma dalla vita. 

Sembra privo di stimoli, privo di sogni, non sembra nemmeno la stessa persona che conosci nel tuo presente.

il tuo Tony ti manca, e quello che hai davanti è ingiustamente permeato da una inconsistente voglia di vivere, sporcata da una forte insoddisfazione in viso, travestita da arroganza.

Non tanto diverso dall’uomo che sarà, ma nemmeno così uguale.

«Quindi mi conosci. Nel futuro, dico», continua e tu non puoi parlarne. Non puoi dire niente. Ti maledici per averlo chiamato ma è stato così istintivo che ti chiedi come avresti potuto non farlo. 

«Solo… di vista», mormori, portandoti una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio, in un gesto che palesa il fatto che stai mentendo, «non posso dire molto di più. Sai, per non ca-». 

«Cambiare il corso degli eventi. Immagino», ti interrompe, sospirando e alzando gli occhi al cielo. Forse ritenendo ingiusto quel fatto; forse solo perché lo trova ridicolo.

Annuisci, e gli fai un cenno con la testa, perché vuoi andare via.  _Devi_ andare via. Allontanarti prima di far danni, prima di innamorarti di lui ancora una volta. 

Tony resta fermo e lo superi. Sei salvo, Peter. Sei salvo. Ancora qualche passo, malgrado il suo sguardo addosso ti sta studiando senza tregua, e passerà. Passerà anche questa.

«Peter?».

Ha solo aperto bocca e a te è sembrato di ricevere uno sparo in mezzo alle scapole. 

Ti blocchi. Nemmeno ti volti. Chiudi gli occhi e ti senti morire. 

Vorresti dissolverti, ancora una volta, stavolta per sempre e fingere che non ha fatto poi così male.

«Ti chiami così, vero? L’ho sentito dire in giro.  _Il ragazzo del futuro, si chiama Peter_ , dicevano». 

Rimani ancora immobile, assimili quelle parole con l’unica consapevolezza che non avresti dovuto girati; non con quel sorriso, poi. Non avresti dovuto rivolgergli il tono di voce più dolce del mondo e, malgrado l’abissale diversità dal Tony Stark di questo presente e quello del tuo, ti fa palpitare lo stesso e il tuo cuore è di nuovo suo. Forse è solo colpa dell’idea di ciò che diventerà. 

Di ciò che diventerete. 

_Ehi, lo sai che ci lega l'amore, nel mio presente?_ , vorresti dirgli e per fortuna non lo fai.

«Sì, mi chiamo così»,  _e forse avrei dovuto mentire persino sul nome.,_ pensi.

«Allora ci si vede in giro, Peter», ti dice, semplicemente, e alza una mano per salutarti.

_Spero di no,_ pensi tu, ma non per davvero. 

«Sì, ci si vede in giro».

  


…  
 

 

Hai smesso di andartene a zonzo per il quartier generale dello S.H.I.E.L.D. solo perché hai una paura sconfinata di incontrarlo. E malgrado tu ne senta il desiderio, sai anche che è sbagliato. Totalmente. 

Deleterio; logorante. Per entrambi.

Lo hai rivisto in giro solo un altro paio di volte, forse tre, scivolando via dai suoi sguardi e dalle domande che gli vibravano tra le labbra, e tu sei scappato via bloccando sul nascere quel suo tentativo si porgertele.

Hai provato ad eclissarti, a non uscire troppo spesso dalla stanza che ti hanno assegnato, dove ogni tanto qualcuno viene a farti qualche domanda, a volte personali, a volte mediche.

Hai solo deciso di parlare il meno possibile e di passare il tuo tempo da solo, leggendo dei libri e ad ascoltare la musica. 

E aspetti. Aspetti di tornare, e basta e sei decisamente una frana ad aspettare. Lo sei sempre stato.

Poi bussano alla porta, ed è sicuramente l’ennesima équipe medica che è venuta a farti un'intervista, al fine di capire chi accidenti sei. 

Apri la porta e Tony sorride e tu ti senti in trappola.

Un sorriso che dice  _non puoi fuggire per sempre, Peter._

_Ti prego, non farlo…_ , vorresti dirgli.

Ha in mano una pila di abiti; pantaloni, magliette e una felpa rossa col cappuccio e altre cose che non riesci a riconoscere di primo acchito.

Non ti saluta. Non serve. Proprio come nel tuo presente. 

Basta uno sguardo, e nulla più. Con lui ha sempre funzionato così.

«Hai bisogno di vestiti nuovi, mi hanno detto. Così hanno pensato pure di chiedermi di prestarti i miei. Ogni tanto hanno anche qualche idea geniale».

È assurdo come certe cose ordinarie ti fottano da dentro, e ti senti morire come se quelle parole ti avessero infilzato col solo intento di farti del male.

Solo Dio sa quante volte hai indossato i suoi vestiti, fasciato dal profumo della sua colonia -  _Chissà quante ne hai cambiate, col tempo... Quella che hai indosso ora è ancora diversa, ma pure così tua -;_  quante volte hai dormito con addosso le sue camicie e quante volte te le ha sfilate via per farti indossare solo la sua pelle.

Hai un brivido e chiudi gli occhi. C’è qualcosa di terribilmente erotico in quelle immagini che ti passano davanti, e qualcosa di fin troppo innocente in quel suo proporsi di prestarti qualche vestito.

«Grazie», mormori, e non dici nient’altro e prendi la pila che ti porge, timidamente tra le mani.

Tony alza il suo solito sopracciglio, quello che somiglia più al grilletto di una pistola pronta a spararti in mezzo agli occhi, poi storce le labbra.

«Le nostre conversazioni si limiteranno sempre e solo a me che parlo e tu che rispondi con  _grazie,_ poi  _a dopo_ e… la mia preferita:  _non posso dire nulla_ , vero?».

Ti ha fatto il verso, ed è una cosa da Tony; eppure ora come ora non ci trovi nulla di divertente.

Non ha idea di quanto sia difficile, per te, tenere a freno la lingua quando si tratta di lui, con cui hai sempre parlato di qualunque cosa, davvero qualsiasi cosa.

Persino le tue paure più intime. Persino le battute più stupide. Persino i desideri più nascosti.

«Mi dispiace…», dici, e ti mordi un labbro.

«Avevo dimenticato il  _mi dispiace_ », ridacchia, alzando le sopracciglia, ed è ancora un tentativo di prenderti in giro, poi sospira e si gratta la testa, «Con gli altri sembri molto più a tuo agio, comunque. Cos’è? Nel futuro ti tratto male?».

«Tutt’altro», rispondi lapidario, proprio perché non riesci a dire il contrario. 

«Allora cosa? Non dobbiamo per forza parlare di quello che fai lì… nel tuo  _presente_ . Ci sono così tante cose di cui poter discutere, no?».

Tu sbuffi, e alzi gli occhi al cielo, ma dentro di te vorresti solo che capisse da solo: «Tony, non è il caso. Davvero. Ho troppa paura di doverne pagare delle conseguenze gravissime… non voglio tornare a casa e scoprire di aver incrinato qualcosa».

Tony alza le spalle, infila le mani nelle tasche del bomber blu a righe bianche, e sembra aver preso quella faccenda con troppa leggerezza.

O, come sempre, sta fingendo che sia così.

«Non ci vedo nulla di male a fare due chiacchiere, e non ti farebbe male uscire un po’ da questa prigione».

«Sto cercando di non inquinare la vostra realtà, come anche la mia. Così mi è stato detto di fare e così farò. Pensi che mi faccia piacere rimanere qui dentro, ad aspettare di tornare nel mio presente, senza interagire con nessuno? Solo…  _devo_ », mormori e ti sei già esposto troppo, per i tuoi gusti.

«Non devi, basta solo che tu stia attento!», sbotta lui, come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo. Solo perché, come sempre, non sa cosa significa trovarsi  _dall’altra parte._

Gli è sempre riuscito uno schifo, immedesimarsi negli altri, e non fai fatica ad ammetterlo.

«Si vede che non mi conosci ancora», sbuffi divertito, infine. «Io sono una specie di disastro incontenibile. Sarei capace di creare guai anche stando fermo».

«Oh, ora capisco perché andiamo così d'accordo, nel futuro. Non siamo poi così diversi», sghignazza, con quel suo modo strafottente di fare che nasconde sempre una profonda dolcezza e premura, almeno nei tuoi confronti.

Non puoi fare a meno di sorridere, ma abbassi la testa, perché non ti vuoi esporre più.

«Andiamo, Peter…», ti dice e sembra esitare per un dannato attimo e, per tua sfortuna, quell’esitazione sparisce in un lampo. Tu alzi gli occhi sui suoi, lui ti sorride gagliardo, perché sa di aver attirato la tua attenzione, «non sai nemmeno quanto tempo dovrai rimanere qui. Non sai nemmeno se tornerai!». 

«Tornerò! Certo che tornerò!», dici, stizzito, e ti sale il magone a bloccarti il respiro al sol pensiero. Lui sembra pentito di averlo detto, e fa un passo indietro, metaforicamente e uno in avanti, vero, che accorcia troppo le vostre distanze, pur rimanendo a metri da te.

«Certo che tornerai ma… potrebbe accadere tra molto tempo. Non puoi passarlo ad aspettare e basta». 

«Non ho altra scelta», sillabi. 

Ancora un passo avanti, la mano sinistra che trema. Come sempre. Come fa ogni volta che è innervosito da qualcosa che vuole cambiare ma che sa di dover lottare per farlo.

«Sì che ce l'hai! Eddai, Peter! Proviamo a fare qualcosa e se non ti sentirai sicuro, giuro che sparirò dalla tua vita per i prossimi trent'anni». 

Sorride. Ti spiazza.

Non riesci a fare a meno di farlo anche tu. Perché come sempre sta lottando per averti dalla sua parte, anche lì, anche in quel passato lontano.

Come fai a dire no? Come si dice di no a qualcuno che ami così tanto da non trovare disturbanti i tratti somatici così diversi da quelli che sei abituato a vedere di solito? 

Come fai a non desiderare ardentemente la sua compagnia come lui desidera la tua?

«Perché proprio con me?», dici, anche se conosci la risposta, anche se sai che accettare significa finire in un mucchio di guai.

Lui alza le spalle; la sua finta noncuranza ti incanta come sempre, perché sai quanto tempo ci ha perso, a rimuginarci sopra. 

Come se l’avesse buttata lì, e invece non è così.

Sbuffa divertito: «Perché non sei tanto male». 

  
  


\--------------------------------------------  


 


	2. million reasons to leave, only one reason to stay

 

 

**[ Starker/Young!Starker | Young!Tony x Peter | Tony x Peter | SPOILER INFINITY WAR | What If? | Word Count: 2861]  
\- Partecipa alla Challenge "Fall into Autumn" indetta dal gruppo Facebook "**  **Boys Love - Fanart & Fanfic's World" -**

 

Born To Be Yours

A story about a time traveler  
•••  
 

 **Capitolo II -** **Million Reasons to Leave, Only One Reason to Stay**

 

«Certe volte me lo chiedo». 

«Questa è la parte in cui io ti domando  _di che parli?_ , vero? E tu rispondi qualcosa di estremamente sentimentale!», sorrise l'uomo, alzando una mano per passarglierla tra i capelli con una delicatezza incalcolata.

Il viso di Peter Parker fu attraversato da un guizzo divertito, poi incrociò le mani sul petto di Tony Stark, e vi si adagiò col mento.

«Com’eri alla mia età? Non ti immagino tanto diverso da ora…», mormorò, lasciandosi accarezzare ancora a quel modo, con i brividi a percorrergli la schiena e il calore dei sentimenti a scaldargli le guance. 

«Ero un altezzoso, annoiato, permaloso ragazzino di città. Oltremodo odioso», rispose Tony, poi arricciò le labbra e ammise: «non tanto diverso da ora, sì». 

«E ripensi mai al  _te_ di quel tempo, quando siamo insieme? Te lo ricordo un po’?». 

L'uomo fermò la mano e quindi la carezza. Se lo portò più vicino e gli fece posare la testa sulla sua spalla, lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte, gesto che Peter collegava sempre ad un senso di malinconia. Come se volesse proteggerlo nei momenti in cui si mostrava più esposto e quindi vulnerabile.

«No… ero troppo diverso, Peter. Non ero umile, prima di tutto - e non lo sono nemmeno ora -, né tantomeno modesto o pacato come sei tu. Ero uno stronzetto. Avrei fatto carte false per ottenere tutto ciò che desideravo, persino mentire spudoratamente a chiunque, nessuno escluso». 

«Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare tanto? Tu… non sei così, ora. Non così tanto, almeno. Con me, per nulla», sbottò Peter, alzando prima un sopracciglio e poi la testa, verso di lui, cercando nel suo sguardo la risposta, con una vena di sconcerto nella voce. 

«Tante cose, molte successe da quando sono un Avenger e… non posso nascondere che un certo cambiamento c'è stato anche quando tu sei entrato nella mia vita», ammise ancora Tony, e si chinò per lasciargli un bacio leggero sulle labbra e uno sulla punta del naso. 

Peter si sentì riscaldato da quel gesto, e si accoccolò di più contro di lui, ma non soddisfatto dalla risposta. Avrebbe voluto porgergli tante di quelle domande che gli stava già scoppiando un gran mal di testa, ed era stanco morto, perché era stata una giornata pesante e quasi avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare e dormire ma…

C'era una domanda, una sola, che proprio non riusciva a tenere cucita nella testa.

«Che ho fatto di così speciale?». 

Tony si esibì in una breve risata: «Mettiti a dormire, Peter». 

«No, davvero! Lo voglio sapere. Per favore, Tony!», supplicò, alzandosi leggermente a sedere sul letto, di istinto. Il lenzuolo gli scivolò dalle spalle, rivelando una nudità parziale che Tony guardò con un certo interesse e una certa luce negli occhi.

Lo studiò per qualche secondo, poi sospirò e gli posò una mano sulla guancia, alzandosi a sedere sul materasso anche lui per avvicinarsi al suo viso.

«Mi hai insegnato che, se ami qualcosa e la desideri, te la devi guadagnare», rispose, prima di appropriarsi delle sue labbra con passione e rubandogli il cuore, inesorabilmente, senza alcuna difficoltà per l'ennesima volta.

 

…

 

«Mi stai ascoltando?».

Sobbalzi, e torni bruscamente alla realtà. La tua nuova, lontana, e confusa realtà.

Sono passati esattamente sette giorni, da che sei lì, in quel passato contorto e, dopo aver occupato pomeriggi interi a spiccicare due parole in croce con Tony - che fingeva di venire al quartier generale solo per caso, con scuse fin troppo ovvie - alla fine hai ceduto alla sua ennesima proposta di uscire da lì e fare un giro. 

Uscire da una gabbia per entrare in un’altra, secondo il tuo pensiero. Liberarti dall’oppressione delle quattro mura, secondo il suo.

Ti sei perso a pensare - mentre cammini insieme a lui tra le strade di New York - a quel giorno lontano; una delle prime volte in cui hai iniziato a mentire a zia May per restare a dormire da lui, quello del tuo presente; per passare tutto il weekend a guardare film trash e a fare l’amore sul divano di casa.

Ci sono troppe cose che ti mancano, di quei tempi e troppe cose che ti imbarazzano, in quell'innocenza che il giovane Tony ti riserva.

«Sì, scusa… ero un attimo assorto», rispondi e gli regali un sorrisino. Un futile, stupido e fugace sorrisino.

Tony sospira: «Se continuerai a concentrarti per non parlare del tuo tempo, finirai per farlo. Dai, cerca di pensarci il meno possibile! Se non la smetti, di questo passo mi viene l’esaurimento nervoso». 

Alzi le spalle, intenerito da quel suo tentativo di farti divertire e svagare, ma sapete entrambi che non potrà mai andare come sperate. 

E i motivi sono troppi per mettersi a contarli.

«D'accordo», replichi, poi indichi un negozio e lui segue la traiettoria del tuo dito con fare incuriosito. «Potremmo fare un salto laggiù. Quel posto ha dei churros spaziali».

Non finisci nemmeno la frase. Tony scoppia a ridere, di gusto. Reclina la testa all’indietro, e tu non capisci. 

Poi realizzi, e vorresti sotterrarti.

«Non ancora, temo. Ora c’è un call center per chiamate intercontinentali!».

«Cazzo!», dici, e ti è proprio sfuggita dalla bocca, quella stupida imprecazione che, a quanto pare, diverte molto il ragazzo che hai accanto.

«Non è niente, male che va, l'unico danno che puoi aver fatto, è quello di avermi messo curiosità.  _Provaci ancora, Peter!»_ , ti dice e ti posa una mano sulla spalla, che ti fa rabbrividire, ti rende  _trasparente._ Troppo per non lasciar intendere che il suo tocco non ti sia indifferente.

Esposto. Di nuovo.  _Dannazione._

Abbassi lo sguardo: «Mi dispiace, non volevo farlo. Come ti ho detto, combino guai anche da fermo».

«E, come ti ho detto, siamo simili sotto quel punto di vista», ti dice tranquillo, e vorresti che quella stessa tranquillità appartenesse anche a te e che la smettessi di tartassarti un lembo della felpa rossa,  _la sua_ , con tanta energia da quasi strapparla. «Dai, spostiamoci da qui. Vieni». 

L’aria si è rinfrescata, ora che il cielo sta lasciando cadere il sole dietro a dei palazzi, permettendo alla notte di iniziare a farsi spazio.

Ti fa sempre un certo effetto, vedere le giornate accorciarsi. Sembra che il tempo sia tiranno e ti voglia mettere fretta, e tu non ami quando succede.

«Dove abiti, nel tuo presente?», ti chiede ad un tratto, e tu non sai che fare. Come sempre non sai quanto quelle informazioni possano essere deleterie per ciò che verrà. «Non verrò a cercarti, sta tranquillo. Non sei nemmeno ancora nato». 

«Sono del Queens», rispondi e lui annuisce. 

«L'accento non mente, Peter». 

«È davvero così marcato?», chiedi e ti viene da ridere. Anche l’altro Tony te lo ha fatto notare, in chissà quale occasione che ora proprio non ricordi.

Tony ridacchia: «Abbastanza! Non mi dispiace, però. A differenza di altri, quello del Queens suona sempre abbastanza piacevole, per me». 

«Grazie», mormori, e sai di essere arrossito. E sai di averlo fatto per una stupidaggine. 

Tony riesce a spiazzarti anche lì, in quella realtà, con quel suo modo di dirti cose carine senza scomporsi una sola volta. Con quella strafottenza che un po' è il motivo per cui ti sei innamorato di lui.

Scende il silenzio, ancora e il fugace sguardo che vi scambiate, ti costringe a voltarti altrove, fingendo che quel modo di fare non ti stia stregando, che non ti stia conquistando.

Lui sembra accorgersene, e si ferma. Si ferma e tu non lo fai, perché il cuore ti batte a mille, perché hai paura. Perché non vuoi darlo a vedere.

Perché sei così innamorato da non poterlo nascondere. Perché ogni istante in cui cerchi di prendere le distanze, succede qualcosa che inesorabilmente le accorcia.

«Perché fai così?», ti chiede e se non lo conoscessi bene, diresti che quel tono scocciato non significa niente. Invece vuol dire tante cose, tra cui la sofferenza per qualcosa che speri di aver travisato.

Ti fermi, finalmente, e ti volti.

«Così come?».

«Perché ti comporti in modo evasivo?».

«Lo sai il perché. È ovvio, voglio essere previdente perché ho paura di dirti troppo e n-».

«Cazzate», dice e ferma sul nascere quel tuo tentativo di nasconderti, per l’ennesima volta, dietro la scusa del tuo presente, della tua inesistente attenzione nel mantenere ogni cosa che conosci, segreta. 

Ti spiazza ancora. Spalanchi gli occhi e vuoi solo che non prosegua. Non vuoi, perché tu non sai cosa dire, e rimanere in silenzio significa dargli la conferma che ha ragione.

E ce l’ha, eccome se ne ha. 

Fa un passo verso di te, e il Tony sorridente e spensierato di poco prima sparisce. La sua solita maschera che dice a tutti che va sempre tutto bene, crolla. Crolla anche in quella realtà, crolla ancora di fronte a te.

Ti indica.

«Tu vuoi distaccarti! E questo distacco lo vuoi solo per un motivo, Peter. E se il motivo non è questa stracazzo di previdenza, come la chiami tu, allora significa che hai paura. Cosa faccio di così spaventoso nel futuro da farti chiudere così?». 

«Non ho paura di te. Mai avuta. Mai l'avrò e… ti prego. Ti prego, smettiamola di parlare del  _te_ del mio presente… per favore». 

«Allora se non sono io, qual è il tuo problema, una volta per tutte? Dimmelo, Peter, perché se so che continueremo ad avere un dialogo sempre e solo a senso unico, allora tanto vale che io mi fermi qui e prenda le distanze che tanto vuoi. Insistere su qualcosa che voglio solo io è inutile», ti dice e continua ad avere ragione, stavolta solo in parte.

«Io lo voglio, davvero, vorrei… vorrei che fosse tutto più naturale con te, come lo è nel mio presente ma… Tony, io… io ho paura di  _me_ . Solo ed esclusivamente di me», ammetti, infine e sei certo, dallo sguardo confuso che ti ha lanciato, di averlo spiazzato tu, stavolta.

«Che cosa hai paura di rovinare, nel futuro? Cosa stiamo facendo di così strano da poter cambiare così tanto le cose?», ti chiede, frustrato.

«È complicato… e non posso dirtelo. Su altre cose potrei sorvolare, ma su di te… e me, no. È troppo importante, non voglio dover tornare e scoprire che…»,  _che ti ho perso._

«D’accordo. D’accordo, senti, torniamo. Decisamente non è il caso di proseguire, se devi starci così male. Mi faceva piacere, la tua compagnia non mi dispiace, ma se per te non è lo stesso, che senso ha?».

«Perché stai travisando? Non è quello che ho detto».

«Non cambia il fatto che tra me e te non potrà mai esserci un dialogo, come invece avevo immaginato… perciò, torniamo indietro e basta».

Fa male. Fa così male che rimani muto, e deglutisci un groppo in gola che sembra solo l’insieme di tante lame taglienti. Scendono, fino al cuore, lo feriscono e ti spaccano. 

Il viaggio a ritroso è solo l’incontro delle sue spalle. Non si gira più a guardarti come prima, cercando di infonderti sicurezza e fiducia, come se tu non ne provassi per lui e avesse bisogno di ricordartelo… quando è proprio quello il problema che vi sta dividendo.

Ti senti uno schifo, e forse ad avergli detto quelle cose hai solo peggiorato la situazione che troverai poi. Tony è un tipo che non dimentica facilmente, per questo si circonda spesso di nemici e poche persone fidate.

Rischi così, di non far parte di nessuna delle due categorie.

L’arrivo al quartier generale è solo la bilancia che pesa l’ago verso quella situazione ingestibile e, pur non avendo spiccicato una sola parola, ti accompagna fino alla tua stanza, dove poco prima di aprire la porta, ti volti a guardarlo sperando solo di non vedergli troppa rabbia scintillare nelle iridi castane.

«Tony…», lo chiami, a fior di labbra, la fronte aggrottata. Una voglia sconfinata di farti abbracciare e sentirti dire che tra trent’anni sarà tutto immutato, che quando tornerai sarà tutto come lo hai lasciato.

«Tu non hai paura di me, non hai paura nemmeno di te. Tu hai paura di  _noi_ . O no?», ti chiede brusco, e tu indietreggi. La tua schiena incontra l’entrata chiusa della tua stanza e sei in trappola. «O no?», ripete, più forte. Poggia le mani sulla porta e ti blocca lì, costretto a guardarlo cercare delle risposte a qualsiasi costo. 

Sobbalzi dalla paura; sobbalzi perché certi scatti non li ha mai avuti, con te. Sobbalzi perché ha ragione, ancora e ancora e ancora...

«Ho paura che i  _noi_ di qui possano cambiare troppe cose che ci siamo guadagnati con troppa fatica, Tony…», rispondi, inclini la testa di lato, terrorizzato, «Non voglio perdere quello che ho… l’unica certezza che ho».

Lui si avvicina di più, non ti lascia andare, piuttosto ti intrappola ancora in quella gabbia fatta dalle sue braccia tese tra di te.

«Hai una cotta per me? Per il me del futuro? Quello più grande di te di oltre trent’anni?».

Qualcosa si spezza e per una volta non è il tuo cuore. È l’incertezza a sbriciolarsi.

Allora è tutto capovolto, persino le emozioni. Ti sentivi esposto e non lo sei più. Non lo sei mai stato, se tutto ciò che è riuscito a capire dai tuoi sguardi è solo quel blando sentimento. Solo una ridicola e infantile infatuazione? Solo… una cosa così povera?

Alzi gli occhi, e sai che ardono. Lui pensa di averci preso, con la sua solita arroganza che a volte vorresti estirpargli di dosso per quanto fa male.

Stavolta però non fa male. Fa solo rabbia.

«No, Tony… tu non hai capito proprio niente», gli dici, semplicemente, prima di girare il viso dall'altra parte e ti ammutolisci.

«Quindi… la certezza non sono i sentimenti, la certezza sono io, non è così? Io ricambio, e c’è qualcosa tra di noi e tu hai paura di non trovare la stessa cosa al tuo ritorno».

Abbassi la testa, colpito e affondato da quella verità che ha compreso, che ti ha gettato addosso come se non fosse così importante e che, inesorabilmente, sta già cambiando le cose perché tu, dopotutto, non hai nemmeno cercato di fingere che non sia così.

«Dì qualcosa, Peter!», ti dice, col tono di voce di chi sta per perdere la pazienza. 

«Cosa?» sbotti, e alzi lo sguardo sul suo, per fulminarlo, bloccarlo, fargli morire sul nascere quella sua dolorosa intenzione di denigrare il vostro futuro, come se fosse la cosa meno importante del mondo, quando il Tony del tuo tempo ha sempre dimostrato che tu, proprio tu, sei una delle poche cose che hanno un senso nella sua vita, «Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che è vero? Sì, lo è! C’è qualcosa tra di noi, qualcosa di forte, che non voglio perdere! L’unica cazzo di cosa che vorrei rimanesse immutata per sempre… e tu non hai alcun diritto d-».

Un bacio. A bloccare le tue parole è un suo bacio, veloce e lapidario dato da chi ha paura di perdere il coraggio di farlo. Lo ha fatto.

Si spezza il tempo, e seppure è un contatto diverso e inesperto da parte sua, le sue labbra le riconosceresti in ogni universo. Un suo bacio è immutato perché, pur essendo parte di un periodo diverso, lui è sempre lui. E tu sei sempre tu.

Ti sbilanci verso di lui, e sei dannatamente avventato nel voler approfondire quell’unione, ma di scostarlo non ci riusciresti nemmeno se ti stessero puntando una pistola addosso con l’intento di ucciderti.

È il suo primo bacio, lo senti. Come il suo, nel tuo presente, fu il primo per te. Ed è tuo, quello è tuo.

Col passare del tempo sarebbe appartenuto a qualcun altro e invece no. È tuo, e ne vai fiero e allo stesso tempo ti senti immensamente stupido ad averglielo rubato.

L’hai violato, e hai violato il tempo. Lo hai sfidato.

Le vostre labbra si dividono, tra il dolce suono dei respiri spezzati che cercano di smetterla di risultare indecenti e rumorosi.

«Ho una cotta per te…», ammette, mentre si perde nei tuoi occhi, passa lo sguardo dalla tua anima alla tua bocca come se non esistessero regole, «E sembra che la cosa sia invariata nel tempo».

«Lo è… ed è per questo che ho paura. In questo tempo… che cosa sai di me?».

Lui sembra spiazzato da quel fatto, perché dopotutto è la verità. Cosa sa di te, se tu stesso hai solo evitato che potesse conoscerti così a fondo da cadere in quella trappola anche lì?

«Ha davvero importanza?». 

Ne ha. Ne ha da morire. Perché, in quell'universo, non c'è lo stesso, medesimo sentimenti reciproco. 

Ci sei solo tu che lo ami, e lui che ha solo messo il primo tassello per iniziare a farlo. Eppure eccovi qui, a guardarvi come se niente, ma proprio niente, contasse di più. 

Sorridi: «No, non ne ha», ed è una bugia, ma è dolce come quel bacio nuovo che ti chiede con gli occhi, sbattendo le ciglia lunghe. 

Ti uccide dentro, eppure ti rassicura come sempre; come avrebbe fatto anche il Tony del tuo presente.

Glielo dai, quel bacio, perché lo vuoi e niente al mondo, nemmeno la paura di ciò che verrà poi, ti persuade dal coronare quel desiderio comune.

 

  
  
  
  


  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
 

**Angolo delle angolate angolose di Miryel:**  
Avevo in testa questa storia da troppo, troppo tempo e ho voluto usare la challenge del gruppo  **Boys Love - Fanart & Fanfic's World** dedicata all'autunno, infine per scriverla.  
Diversamente da altri miei progetti, che pubblico di solito solo una volta terminati, la scriverò man man. Questo un po' mi spaventa, perché ho paura che il blocco mi colga proprio ora, ma da una parte potrò sperimentare e vedere cosa deciderà di fare la storia stessa scrivendola il più di getto possibile.  
Parlando della challenge, è molta libera. Gli unici vincoli, se così possiamo chiamarli, sono la presenza delle parole: "Autunno" o "Ottobre/Novembre", ma non ho intenzione di utilizzare l'autunno solo come semplice ambientazione di questa storia. Vorrei prenderne gli elementi che lo caratterizzano e cercare di usarli come guida verso un finale che, per fortuna, è già interamente concluso (nella mia testa, però).  
Sperando che anche questo secondo capitolo vi abbia incuriositi, vi do appuntamento alla prossima settimana, ringraziando col cuore, con l'anima e con la mente, le mie colleghe e amiche _**Malherlucia san**_ , **_BlueRoar_** e **__aivy_demi_._** Le mie compagne di avventura. Dedicato pure a  **Nino D'angelo**  che ha fatto gran parte del suo lavoro: non ispirarmi a scrivere questa storia (pare che dico cose senza senso ma qualcuno capirà XD)  
Ringrazio il gruppo, ringrazio i suoi utenti e ringrazio chiunque mi stia ancora sopportando.  
Un caro abbraccio.  
Miry

 

 

  
  


	3. A Sing of the Time

 

 

**[ Starker/Young!Starker | Young!Tony x Peter | Tony x Peter | SPOILER INFINITY WAR | What If? | Word Count: 2627]  
\- Partecipa alla Challenge "Fall into Autumn" indetta dal gruppo Facebook "**  **Boys Love - Fanart & Fanfic's World" -**

 

Born To Be Yours

A story about a time traveler  
•••  
 

  
  
 **Capitolo III- A Sign of the Time**  


  
 

Lasciò scivolare la mano sotto la maglietta, incontrando la pelle indurita - dagli addominali contratti, sotto ai polpastrelli, provando un brivido dietro la schiena a quel contatto; come se fosse sempre la prima, dannata volta.

Sentì le guance andare in fiamme, quando anche le mani di Tony andarono a sfiorare la sua pelle, quella sotto al mento, scostando la t-shirt per liberargli una spalla quel tanto che poteva.

Lo sentì sorridere, contro il suo incavo del collo, sbuffando divertito da qualcosa che Peter aveva quasi dimenticato di portare addosso, poi ricordò.

«È quello che penso?», chiese l’uomo, baciandogli la parte a cui si riferiva: due piccoli fori che si erano rimarginati ormai totalmente; il morso del ragno che aveva un po’ dato iniziato a quella situazione in cui ora si stava trovando, che aveva cambiato la sua vita quasi rendendola perfetta. Dannatamente perfetta.

Così tanto da non esserlo per niente.

Peter sorrise, lasciandogli un bacio sui capelli brizzolati; la gelatina secca gli pizzicò le labbra, ma era quasi piacevole.

«Sì… sembrano i segni di un vampiro, vero?», domandò, dimenticando di avere le gambe tra le sue, seduto a cavalcioni in attesa di farsi inglobare e diventare un tutt’uno, come ogni notte.

«Un vampiro in miniatura, sì», lo assecondò Tony, esibendosi poi in una breve risata che scemò, quando alzò lo sguardo di nuovo sul suo, e i loro occhi si incrociarono. «Ti ha fatto male?».

_Mai come il tuo sguardo sul mio…_ , pensò Peter, la bocca schiusa, ancora incapace di abituarsi a certe occhiate penetranti, attente, pregne di desideri nascosti, malgrado le volte imprecisate in cui si era trovato a doverle sentire addosso.

«Solo per un attimo…».

«Poi nulla?».

«Poi nulla», ripeté, alzando le mani per passargli le dita tra i capelli, per sentire tra le falangi le ciocche sciogliersi, ammorbidirsi, poi lo baciò e si fece spogliare lentamente, dimenticando ancora quel segno, per l’ennesima volta, come se non avesse avuto poi tutta quell’importanza, dopotutto.

 

 

…

 

Hai passato le ultime due settimane a vivere; o almeno a provarci, senza privarti di troppe cose da dire, come invece avevi fatto prima di quel bacio, di quella dichiarazione adolescenziale, di quell’ammissione di una cotta che lui ti ha detto di provare per te, che tra trent’anni avrà il sapore dolce e doloroso di un amore disperato. Necessario. Che trascende persino il tempo, a quanto pare.

Ci sono cose che gli hai detto, al Tony di questo tempo e cose che gli hai tenuto nascoste, per rispetto del Tony del tuo presente. Cose che avete condiviso, cose che con l’altro condividerete poi, ma sarà affare di un altro Peter Parker. Uno che non sa ancora niente, uno che ancora non è nemmeno nato.

Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ti sta ospitando da troppo, e tu hai solo un modo per ricambiare: renderti disponibile ai test che vogliono farti, perché sei troppo strano, troppo diverso, troppo particolare per lasciarti stare… e tu non hai altro modo per ripagarli e, sebbene ti mortifichi prestarti così, lo fai.

Tony non è mai d’accordo, quando ti chiamano per metterti sotto osservazione come se fossi una minaccia, o un alieno sceso sulla terra o, come ama definirti lui,  _un topo da laboratorio piccolo e indifeso._

«Che cazzo, Peter! Perché dici sempre di sì? Mi fai incazzare, sul serio!», ti ha detto, appoggiato allo stipite della porta con le braccia incrociate, frustrato dal fatto che il vostro appuntamento a Central Park sia saltato per quel motivo.

Tu hai sorriso, cercando di rassicurarlo, mentre ti infilavi il camice verde che, ormai, non ti fa nemmeno più la stessa brutta impressione di prima.

«Non ho altra scelta. Loro… mi danno vitto e alloggio, non fanno domande, però vogliono capire, forse addirittura archiviare da qualche parte chi accidenti sono. Non posso dire di no, sarebbe maleducato».

«Maleducato è dare buca a me, per permettere loro di analizzarti e farti infilare in una macchina per le tac, come se fossi una specie di fenomeno da baraccone», ti ha risposto, brontolando come sempre, incapace di ammettere che a volte è necessario fingere che le cose vadano bene così come sono, anche se non è così.

Ti sei avvicinato e hai sbuffato leggermente. Con il Tony del tuo presente non è sempre semplice discutere, ma almeno a volte sembra comprendere, seppure lo faccia con una difficoltà incredibile. Con il Tony adolescente è una partita persa in partenza. Non ammette repliche e non ammette di avere torto, nemmeno sotto minaccia. 

«Ho altra scelta, Tony?», gli hai chiesto, retorico e lui, dopo averti guardato offeso per troppo, ha sbuffato.

«No, non ce l’hai», ti ha risposto, poi ti ha indicato con un gesto teatrale, «Però non è giusto, ecco! Io… ci tenevo. Perciò vedi di tornare presto o darò di matto. Lo sai che sono abitudinario e se mi rompono la routine divento insopportabile!».

Hai riso, e lo hai baciato e lui non ha potuto fare a meno di assecondare quel tuo bisogno, stringendoti così forte intorno alle sue braccia che quasi ti ha mozzato il respiro. Piacevole, come sempre; letale, assuefacente.

«Non dare di matto», gli hai detto, prima di avviarti verso il laboratorio. Ormai conosci la strada, ed è triste che sia così.

«Dipende da te», ha deciso di controbattere, facendoti ridere ancora e lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso, leggero, che non è stato nient’altro che la raccomandazione di non lasciarlo solo troppo a lungo.

 

…

 

«Buongiorno raggio di sole».

È sempre la stessa, medesima, sensazione di smarrimento, quando ti svegli in quel posto a cui ormai sei quasi abituato, ma è quel  _quasi_ a rendere il tutto più complesso. Ogni volta che spalanchi gli occhi e ti ritrovi in quel mondo, una malinconia esplosiva ti inonda, peggio di un colpo secco tra le scapole e, inesorabilmente, inizi a fingere che sia tutto okay, tutto regolare.

Tutto dannatamente normale. Ma non lo è, e malgrado gli occhi sorridenti di Tony che aspettavano di incontrare i tuoi da chissà quanto, l’anormalità di quella situazione non muterà mai.

«Quanto ho dormito?», chiedi, stropicciandoti un occhio e puntellando poi i gomiti sul materasso del tuo letto; quello scomodo e duro, dannatamente piccolo.

«Sei ore. Dicono che stavolta hanno un po’ esagerato con i test. Stai bene?», ti dice Tony e, inclinando la testa di lato per studiarti, si siede sul materasso accanto a te. Sembra quasi non aspettasse altro che quello.

«Credo di sì… a parte l’incapacità di azionare il cervello, sono abbastanza in forma. Immagino che sia troppo tardi per andare a Central Park, vero?», chiedi, e ti dispiace. Avresti voluto evadere da lì, per anche solo un paio d’ore. Avresti preferito spendere quel tempo a passeggiare con quel Tony, che a differenza del tuo, non ha problemi a tenerti per mano in pubblico. Anzi, sembra quasi la cosa gli risulti semplice.

Non puoi biasimare il Tony del tuo presente, anche se è così difficile non fare paragoni certe volte; vi passate troppi anni e, sebbene amare un uomo non risulti sbagliato per nessuno dei due, la differenza d’età vi ha sempre un po’ divisi, in certi casi.

Lo hai accettato, ormai ma continua a fare male.

«Per quello chi se ne importa, ci rifaremo domani. Dicono che per un po’ ti lasciano stare ma… Peter, hai le analisi di un malato terminale e nessuno riesce a capire il perché. So che non mi risponderai, perché sono sicuro che tu ne sia al corrente, ma… è normale?».

Scatti a sedere sul letto, nel puro e semplice tentativo di rassicurarlo e basta: «Normalissimo. Non sono terminale, ho solo… qualcosa in più che scombussola i miei valori; nulla di cui preoccuparti, okay? Sono così da sempre», gli dici, e lui sbuffa leggermente, ma non smette di carezzarti il dorso della mano col pollice, gesto che sta facendo da quando ti si è seduto accanto.

«Mi fido di te, ma sono tutti preoccupati. Pare ci sia altro, ma non hanno voluto dirmi nulla».

«È meglio così, Tony… per ora, dico. È meglio che tu non sappia e nemmeno loro», ti senti di dire, e ti mordi un labbro quando lui ti guarda con quel solito fare spazientito e frustrato. Incapace di mostrarsi comprensivo perché, lo sai, non gli va proprio giù il fatto di dover aspettare trent’anni per conoscerti. 

Gli hai detto tanto, abbastanza, ma non troppo. Hai esagerato e lui questo non riesce proprio a capirlo.

Sei Spider-Man, okay, ma che senso avrebbe dirglielo ora?

Ti senti in un mondo capovolto, persino voi lo siete. Nel tuo presente, quello che cerca di fermare sul nascere la tua curiosità, è proprio lui. Qui è tutto rovesciato, qui sei tu a dover frazionare le informazioni, ed è lui a cercare di estrapolartele dalla bocca.

Non puoi; vorresti, ma non puoi e ne va di troppe cose, ne va di troppa felicità che già non sei più sicuro di ritrovare al tuo ritorno… semmai tornerai.

Hai iniziato ad avere qualche dubbio, in proposito. È più di un mese che sei lì, e non hai nemmeno lontanamente avvertito la possibilità di tornare, nemmeno una cazzo di volta. Ti fa male il petto al sol pensiero, eppure una parte di te sa che se non dovessi farlo, non ne soffriresti come dovresti.

_Colpa tua, del tuo amore, della tua arroganza e il tuo brutto carattere. Lo amerei in ogni tempo._ , pensi, cercando di toglierti ogni responsabilità, mentre lui ti passa una mano tra i capelli forse spettinati, per rimetterli in ordine. Come sempre. 

Dando a quel gesto una premura che nemmeno tu saresti in grado di dare. Forse nemmeno la stessa importanza.

«Sei arrabbiato?», gli chiedi, solo perché ha indurito la mascella malgrado il gesto dolce che ti sta regalando.

«No», risponde, poi sospira e ti pizzica le labbra con le proprie. Un brivido ti percorre la schiena, un battito del cuore finisce nel nulla; «Sono preoccupato, e tu non mi dici nulla perché non puoi… vorrei solo sapere, ma comprendo che non ne ho alcun diritto. Non ancora».

«Lo comprendi, ma non lo accetti».

«No», ripete e gli prendi una mano, sperando di poter accorciare quella lieve distanza che senti si sta creando, e che non vuoi che si amplifichi, piuttosto vuoi che diminuisca, che si annulli. «Ma è così. Meglio questo che niente, Peter», conclude e ti bacia.

È un rimbombo di sentimenti, un boato di emozioni forti e viscerali, persino nuove.

No, non sono nuove; sono solo sensazioni che non sentivi da tempo e che ti mancavano e si erano adagiate dentro di te, in un angolo sconfinato, in attesa di poterle provare di nuovo, una volta tornato a casa.

_Anche questa è casa mia_ , pensi, poi scuoti la testa mentalmente,  _No, non lo è. Non lo è, Peter! Questo è solo un luogo in cui aspettare, che tu hai reso troppo tiepido per crederlo ancora tale._

Stai di nuovo superando una linea di demarcazione che non avresti dovuto. Una linea che ti eri imposto di non superare mai: quella dei desideri, della passione.

Ti eri ripromesso che avresti tenuto a bada la voglia di carezze intime e del calore della tua pelle contro la sua, ma senti caldo e ti senti scoppiare, quando quel bacio diventa tanto umido da farti girare la testa; tanto profondo da farti accasciare di nuovo sul materasso.

Lui sopra di te, il ginocchio in mezzo alle tue gambe, le sue mani strette intorno ai tuoi polsi, come se gli servisse tenerti fermo lì; come se tu volessi scappare.

Assurdo e ridicolo. Fa quasi ridere, pensare alla possibilità di non lasciargli fare di te tutto ciò che vuole.

Le vostre labbra si dividono come una pellicola; lentamente, strappando via quell’istante in cui sono state una cosa sola. Pregne di libido, gonfie di assurde fantasie da troppo nascoste dietro ai vostri occhi.

Tony ansima contro la tua bocca; le sue ciglia lunghe sbattono una sola volta. Sembra non voler perdere il contatto visivo nemmeno se glielo chiedessi in ginocchio e, con una dolorosissima gentilezza, ti fa una confidenza.

«Dimmi di no. Dimmelo ora, Peter o non mi fermi più», ti dice, e c’è tanta frustrazione nella sua voce, quanto una crescente paura. Paura di non riuscire a trattenersi, pur ricevendo un tuo no; paura di deluderti perché sì, è la sua prima volta. 

Ti stai prendendo anche quel merito, Peter… e non hai alcuna intenzione di toglierti anche quel privilegio e ti senti un egoista, un menefreghista. Sensazioni che in vita tua non hai mai nemmeno pensato di poter provare.

Taci e basta. Lo tiri per il colletto della camicia a quadretti e lo baci di nuovo. 

Vuoi svuotare la mente, vuoi smetterla di pensare, e quasi ci riesci, se solo non fosse per quell’eco disturbante che non la smette di ripeterti la stessa, medesima, frase.

_Te ne pentirai. Te ne pentirai. Te ne pentirai. Amaramente, Peter._

È una forsennata lotta fatta di ansiti e dita strette intorno ai capelli; di labbra che continuano a dividersi e cercarsi ancora, di sguardi ardenti e guance bordeaux.

Vi dividete ancora, mentre un rivolo di saliva vi tiene ancora aggrappati l’uno all’altro, e la bocca di Tony esplora altro e scende dal tuo mento, al tuo collo, e poi le spalle e ogni tocco è un bagno di saliva bollente, poi si ferma.

«Che cos’è?», ti chiede, e il tempo smette di scandire il suo corso; persino i sospiri diventano quasi nulli.

Spalanchi gli occhi, ti porti una mano sulla fronte. Fissi il soffitto;  _L’ha trovato._

«Il motivo per cui mi conoscerai», gli dici, poi rabbrividisci, quando la sua mano scivola sotto la tua maglietta per accarezzarti con una premura disarmante e una sensualità decadente. Sofferente. Inesperta, ma unica.

Tony lascia un bacio sulla cicatrice, poi un altro e un altro ancora; la sta ringraziando, forse. Le sta riservando una specie di rispetto, quasi spiazzante.

E tu sei lì, in bilico, a trattenere gemiti di piacere e una tristezza sconfinata al pensiero di aver deluso il tempo e aver infranto le regole, di nuovo. Con la sensazione di avere qualcosa da sanare. Non in quel tempo, non in quel contesto.

Ribalti la situazione, perché vuoi solo smettere di pensare. Nulla più.

Gli sali a cavalcioni sulle gambe, e quando Tony si alza a sedere per accorciare la distanza fra i vostri sguardi, gli infili le dita nei capelli e lo baci con passione.

Le sue mani sono sulla tua schiena, ad accarezzarla come le corde d'un violino, come se le tue vertebre fossero i tasti d’avorio di un antico pianoforte. Lo stesso tocco, identico, fatto della stessa premura e la stessa passione che userebbe anche l’uomo che ti sta aspettando nel tuo presente. 

La tua stessa, medesima supplica negli occhi di avere di più, di sentire di più, di condividere di più.

Più labbra, più sguardi, più respiri, più pelle.

Ogni gemito trattenuto è una condanna a morte, una lama che falcia in due la libertà che ti stai prendendo. Eppure è tanto dolce, tanto meraviglioso, tanto piacevole da farti piangere dal piacere.

La luce soffusa delinea ogni sagoma; le mani si intrecciano, le anime pure. 

La sensazione è di toccare il cielo con un dito, ma sai per certo che quando tutto questo finirà, la brusca realtà dei fatti tornerà a schiacciarti, perché sai di aver agito con troppo istinto, nel momento esatto in cui non avresti dovuto farlo.

Dovrai fare i conti con troppe cose; cose più grandi di te. Cose che non sai nemmeno come riparare.

Ora non importa. Dopotutto non ha mai avuto importanza.

Per terra, gettati senza un minimo di premura, un mucchio di vestiti, tra cui un indumento in particolare che spicca tra tutti. Una felpa rossa.

_La sua._  
  
  
 

 _«When I bow down to pray_  
_I try to make the worst seem better_  
_Lord, show me the way_  
_To cut through all his worn out leather_  
_I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_  
_But baby, I just need one good one, good one_  
_Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one_  
_Baby, I just need one good one to stay»_

_Lady Gaga - Million Reasons_

 

 

 

  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
 


	4. i'm Sorry For Everything I've Done

 

 

**[ Starker/Young!Starker | Young!Tony x Peter | Tony x Peter | SPOILER INFINITY WAR | What If? | Word Count: 4085]  
\- Partecipa alla Challenge "Fall into Autumn" indetta dal gruppo Facebook "**  **Boys Love - Fanart & Fanfic's World" -**

 

Born To Be Yours

A story about a time traveler  
•••  
 

«Am I out of touch? Am I out of my place? When I keep saying that I'm looking for an empty space  
Oh, I'm wishing you're here But I'm wishing you're gone, I can't have you and I'm only gonna do you wrong

Oh, I'm going to mess this up Oh, this is just my luck, Over and over and over again»

 **Epilogo- I'm Sorry for Everything I've Done**

 

Sentì il baratro sconfinato della morte sotto ai piedi; come una botola aperta, come un buco improvviso spuntato nel terreno. Si dimenò per non lasciarsi inghiottire, mentre altre persone intorno a lui si frantumavano in piccoli pezzi, troppo piccoli per essere riassemblati.

La sensazione di morire, l’aveva immaginata diversa. Soprattutto, non avrebbe mai creduto di percepirla minuti prima. 

Alzò solo lo sguardo, dopo aver osservato a lungo le sue mani tremanti, e poi si era rivolto a Tony.

Tony, _dannazione_ , voltato di spalle a veder sparire Strange e poi gli si era rivolto.

«Non mi sento molto bene».

I suoi occhi spalancati lo trafissero peggio di una lama conficcata nella carne e la paura di morire si trasformò in quella di lasciarlo solo, quell’uomo forte, ma fragile nei sentimenti. 

«Peter…», lo chiamò Tony, e fu solo l’ennesimo motivo per sbilanciarsi goffamente verso di lui, perché le gambe gli tremavano troppo per farlo in modo stabile, e dritto.

Si lasciò cadere tra le sue braccia, piangendo tutte le lacrime possibili, forse le uniche rimaste in quel debole corpo. 

«Non voglio andare, non voglio andare, non voglio andare… per favore!», gli supplicò, e Tony riuscì solo ad alzare le mani per prendergli la testa e carezzarla, convinto forse che quel gesto potesse essere in grado di evitare quella inesorabile separazione, anche con lui. Tremante come una foglia, finito come un morto.

«Starai bene, non… starai bene», rispose l’uomo, e Peter non ci credeva nemmeno un po’, ma fu quasi rassicurante, in qualche modo, sebbene glielo avesse detto con la voce che tremava di una supplica più forte della sua.

Sentì il corpo perdere consistenza; si sentì frammentare in tanti, piccoli pezzi di carne e anima, poi strascicò qualche parole dalla bocca, riuscendo a dire solo una cosa che davvero contava, in quel momento come in nessun altro.

«Mi dispiace», _di doverti lasciare solo._

 

…

 

È il giardino dello S.H.I.E.L.D. a farvi da culla; uno sconfinato contenitore di foglie marroni e gialle e di alberi quasi spogli, ma contiene anche voi.

Il suo profumo ti avvolge ad ogni abbraccio, e Tony è andato oltre ogni limite di affetto, in quel pomeriggio arancione di quella giornata di fine autunno. Il suo sentimento per te è cresciuto ancora, in quelle due settimane passate - dopo aver fatto l’amore per la prima volta, per te l’ennesima volta, con un lui diverso ma comunque lo stesso - ed è sempre più simile a ciò che ti infila nel cuore il Tony del tuo presente, ogni volta che il cielo vi vuole insieme.

C’è un leggero e rassicurante venticello caldo, a cullarvi. Qualcosa che ricorda troppo il giorno del tuo arrivo, e forse non è nemmeno un caso che vi sia questa similitudine proprio oggi.

Malinconia, tristezza e un senso di vuoto quasi incolmabile, nel cuore, ma non vuoi che sappia. Ci hai pensato tanto, e per quanto sia giusto che ne sia a conoscenza, di quel tuo male nero, infine hai deciso di fingere che sia solo un giorno come un altro. 

«Cosa vuoi che  _non_ faccia, nel tuo presente, per non ferirti?», ti ha chiesto ieri, prima di fare l’amore ancora una volta; dopo aver sciolto i nodi tra i vostri sguardi e averli legati tra le vostre dita, incapaci di dividersi persino quando siete lontani.

Hai richiesto altre labbra, prima di rispondere. Hai preso tempo, hai cercato di pensare, senza dare a vedere che lo stavi facendo, che ne avevi bisogno, poi hai arricciato il labbro inferiore, te lo sei morso e hai detto quella frase scontata.

«Voglio che tu sia te stesso e basta. Non cambierei niente di ciò che è successo tra noi…», e invece non è vero; ci sono tante di quelle cose che vorresti non avergli sentito dire da quella bocca a volte velenosa, a volte incapace di capirti. Vorresti dirgli di non trattarti come un ragazzino, quando gli conviene farlo. Vorresti dirgli che non ami vederlo scivolare via dalle tue mani, quando c’è altra gente e deve fingere che tu non sei nessuno. Gli riesce troppo bene, così bene che fa troppo male.

«Sono sicuro che non sia così», ti ha detto. Lo sa, si conosce. Sa esattamente quali errori commetterà, e nella sua ingenuità non li conosce ancora tutti. Non deve, non è giusto.

«Non ha importanza, per me… e sbagliare fa parte del gioco», e parlavi anche di te. Soprattutto di te, specie ora che hai preso la decisione più ingiusta della tua intera esistenza, sebbene contro il tuo volere.

 

«Perché ti imbamboli a pensare a chissà cosa senza rendermi partecipe?», ti chiede e sei tornato alla realtà, nel giardino dello S.H.I.E.L.D.; con lui seduto con la schiena contro un albero e tu davanti a lui, le scapole contro il suo petto, cullato da un abbraccio che circonda le tue spalle.

«Perché sono stupidaggini», gli dici, e sorridi leggermente, perché sai che non ti crede, perché ormai ti conosce abbastanza… così tanto che lascia correre, e finge di non aver capito niente.

«Hai paura del mio giudizio?», ti chiede, e sai che ha alzato il suo solito, prevedibile sopracciglio disincantato.

Sbuffi divertito: «Ho paura del mio».

«Oggi sei strano. Più del solito, intendo», puntualizza, incapace di parlare sul serio, quando farlo significa esporsi e a lui non piace mai, che debba farlo. Figurati a te.

«È colpa dell’autunno… mi spompa di tutte le energie, certe volte. Mi sento debole, forse ho la febbre», menti.

Tony alza una mano per posarla con delicatezza sulla tua fronte; un gesto premuroso e quasi meccanico, che persino tu avresti compiuto, se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti.

«Nah, sei solo strano. Non ce l’hai la febbre. Ho detto qualcosa che ti ha ferito, Peter?», ti chiede e ti lascia un bacio leggero tra i capelli; forse due, forse tre, forse cinquanta. Sei troppo concentrato a non perderti, per farci caso, seppure quella premura significhi il mondo per te.

«No, no. Sul serio… non hai detto niente!».

«Senti, non mi piace insistere ma… con me puoi parlare, lo sai! Non avrò il carattere più dolce e comprensivo della terra, ma con te…  _accidenti, quanto è difficile_ », sbuffa, e lo senti reclinare la testa contro il tronco dell’albero e ammutolirsi.

Lo sai. Lo sai che è difficile, per lui, far crollare quel muro costruito da un finto menefreghismo e distacco da ogni cosa che ti permette di oltrepassare come se tu fossi un fantasma.

Solo tu, puoi. Sempre e solo tu.

Ti giri e lo fronteggi. Incroci le gambe a terra, allunghi le maniche della felpa rossa,  _la sua,_ per nascondere le mani che tremano. Sorridi, per celare un segreto e poi avvicini il viso verso il suo per baciargli le labbra, con un fugace e doloroso tocco.

«Non serve, sto bene. Non hai fatto niente, sono solo io che a volte mi ricordo di non appartenere a questo tempo e… mi sento diviso a metà».

«Dove ci sono io, tu non sei mai fuori luogo, Peter», cerca di rassicurarti, corrugando la fronte, come se quella tua confidenza, vera in parte, abbia del ridicolo alle sue orecchie.

Ridacchi malinconico, poi abbassi la testa: «È facile a dirsi, anche da credere ma non è sempre così… a volte non si ha la forza di crederlo sul serio».

Tony tace per secondi, forse minuti interi. Il suo sguardo sul tuo, a bucarti la carne, ti uccide. Non sa che dire, e lo sai. Non ha una delle sue frasi ad effetto da sbottare come se, dopotutto, nulla avesse poi così importanza come pensi tu.

«Lo capisco...  scusa se ho insistito», ti dice, e sono così rare le volte in cui lo hai sentito dire quella parola -  _scusa,_ che torni a guardarlo; sorridi, con tenerezza, e scuoti la testa.

«Non chiedermi scusa, però…», esordisci, e ti mordi un labbro, e ti fa male il petto e la testa e le mani e le dita, soprattutto ti fa male il cuore. Batte forte, fortissimo, e non è amore stavolta, nemmeno felicità… è paura, è consapevolezza e l’incapacità di cambiare le cose, di cui sei pregno nel punto più orrido della tua anima. «Tony,  _non mi sento molto bene_ ».

È un tono strozzato, spezzato, quello che hai usato. Un tono diverso, un tono esposto, che lascia crollare il tuo tentativo di fingere che non ci sia davvero nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

_Non voglio andare, non voglio andare, non voglio andare!_ , ti rimbomba nella testa e vorresti coprirti le orecchie con le mani, se solo non sapessi quanto sia inutile fermare un flusso di pensieri solo con un gesto tanto stupido.

Lui non sembra capire, ma forse ha capito. Deglutisce; il suo pomo d’adamo si muove con lentezza, nel solo intento di non lasciarti capire che desidera solo che non sia quello che pensa.

«Vuoi riposare? Andiamo a riposare! Potevi dirlo, non ti avrei di certo detto di no!».

«No, Tony… lo so, ma…», esordisci e ti alzi in piedi. Con un gesto secco delle mani ti togli i frammenti di terra e foglie secche attaccati alle ginocchia, nel puro e inutile tentativo di prendere tempo. «Non ti arrabbiare ma… vorrei dormire un po’, e vorrei farlo da solo».

Tony si alza in piedi, allora. Ti fronteggia, ti prende per le spalle. La mascella indurita che blocca tante, troppe domande. Domande scomode per entrambi; domande che vi lascerebbero impattare troppo contro la realtà dei fatti.

«Non… sta succedendo ora, vero? Sei troppo strano», ti dice, e quel quesito non è riuscito proprio a tenerlo fermo tra i denti.

«No. No, no, no!», esclami, e cerchi di rassicurarlo, di convincerlo a credere all’ennesima bugia. «Voglio solo riposare».

Lui annuisce; esita, ti prende le guance con le mani, poi esita ancora e infine ti bacia. 

Un’immensa passione, racchiusa in una bolla di terrore pronta a dissiparsi nel vento, e nella tua bocca, che dice troppo ma anche troppo poco. Che ti dice, in un urlo devastante,  _non sono pronto a tutto questo._

Non lo sei nemmeno tu, non lo sei mai stato e non hai mai avuto la pretesa di esserlo.

Ti avvinghi alla sua schiena, con le dita a chiudersi nel tessuto spesso del suo bomber blu a righe bianche. Lasci scivolare saliva e labbra tra le sue, in un disperato tentativo di dirgli che stai per lasciarlo solo ancora una volta.

«Ci vediamo più tardi», dici, quando vi staccate; dopo aver passato minuti infiniti a studiarvi l’anima dagli occhi, persi in un tempo che non fa parte né del presente, né del passato. È statico, e vorresti che fosse infinito, ma infinito non è.

«Sì», ti dice semplicemente, e tu lo sorpassi, lo superi e vai via. I suoi occhi sulla schiena e non ti volti solo perché vorresti un altro bacio, forse altri cento, ma è troppo tardi. Non faresti mai in tempo.

Il tempo _, che sia maledetto._

Corri verso la tua stanza; apri la porta con una difficoltà che non ti è mai appartenuta, solo perché i tuoi occhi sono troppo sfocati dal panico per poter vedere quel che fai.

Ti chiudi la porta alle spalle e vi poggi la schiena. Il respiro si mozza, tra il palato e i denti.

Ti guardi le mani e piccoli pezzi di te si perdono nell’aria, nel silenzio della tua stanza, con un calore nel cuore che non ha nulla di bello ma nemmeno di così terribile.

Stai svanendo, di nuovo. I tuoi sensi lo hanno predetto ancora una volta, e tu non puoi farci un cazzo di niente. Li odi, li odi con tutto te stesso e fa rabbia, troppa. E, sebbene il tuo desiderio di tornare a casa si stia finalmente avverando, ne sei meno entusiasta di quanto dovresti e non sei pronto.

Non sei mai stato pronto.

_Non vuoi morire di nuovo._

  
  
 

...

 

C’è il buio totale, dietro ai tuoi occhi chiusi, eppure non ti ferma dal percepire intorno alla tua mano, altre dita che la stringono, con delicatezza, ma tremano.

Serri le palpebre, cercando di vincere quel sonno immenso in cui sei barricato, perché se sei sparito da una parte, non è detto che tu sia tornato esattamente dove desideri.

«Peter?».

Quel richiamo è come una bomba, un cannone che spara all’improvviso a due centimetri dal tuo orecchio e, d’istinto, spalanchi gli occhi e annaspi aria. I polmoni si riempiono di nuovo, ma rimani in apnea per qualche secondo, prima di realizzare e scoppiare in lacrime, per così tanti motivi che ora ti sfuggono. 

Tutti legittimi, tutti dolorosi.

Tony è lì; fermo, immobile, seduto sul materasso accanto a te, e non ti stringe più la mano, improvvisamente.

I capelli brizzolati sono tirati su con la gelatina, ma non sembrano curati al suo solito modo. Deve essere tardi, tardissimo, perché il suo viso stanco ti comunica questo, perché dietro gli occhiali da vista il suo bisogno di riposo è palpabile, ma non necessario. Non ora.

Il viso segnato dal tempo ti conferma il tuo ritorno, ma sei immobile a fissarlo mentre lui fa lo stesso. Non allo stesso modo, non con la stessa intenzione.

Dietro quello sguardo, non c'è niente. Niente di niente. 

Né amore, né tristezza, né rabbia, né felicità. Niente. 

Un muro alto due metri, che vi divide come se tu, dopotutto, non fossi nessuno. 

Improvvisamente, forse, non lo sei più. Lo sei stato, certo. Sei stato importante, forse gli sei addirittura mancato fino a due secondi fa, ma ora? Che c’è di diverso, nei suoi occhi, che ora ha spostato da un’altra parte, con la sola intenzione di non incontrare i tuoi? Come se pretendesse di non averti davanti, ma sa che purtroppo è così.

Fa tanto male. Fa male come se morire due volte non fosse bastato nemmeno. Fa male a tal punto che cominci a tremare, e l’unico desiderio, stupido quanto te, è quello di tornare indietro ancora e rimettere le cose al loro posto.

Ormai inutilmente.

Hai davanti la stessa persona, di nuovo trent’anni più grande, che sfugge nel modo infantile con cui lo avrebbe fatto il lui diciottenne. Un miscuglio di personalità, tenute incollate tra di loro dal tuo stracazzo di menefreghismo per le regole. 

Regole ferree, che se le infrangi ti metti contro il mondo intero e tu, ora, ce l’hai davanti, il tuo mondo. Girato dall’altra parte, che trova molto più interessante guardare l’orologio appeso al muro che scandisce il suo tempo, piuttosto che il tuo viso corroso e spaccato dai sensi di colpa e dal dolore.

Aprì la bocca, perché vuoi dire qualcosa. Vuoi farlo,  _devi_ farlo o lo perderai sotto ogni fronte e non vuoi tornare ad essere  _nessuno,_ per lui. Non lo accetti, ne va di quello che per te è il concetto di vivere la vita.

Cosa dire, dopotutto? Qualsiasi cosa è solo la fiamma che accende una miccia pronta ad esplodere e vedere il suo profilo, indurito dalla mascella serrata, ti costringe a fare lo stesso con la tua.

Crolli, abbassi gli occhi. Incontri il candido colore celeste delle lenzuola che ti coprono solo le gambe. Non sai nemmeno come ci sei arrivato, lì. Ti ha portato lui? Che domande… è ovvio che sia così.

Lo ha fatto prima di rendersi conto che sei solo l’ennesima persona che lo ha deluso. Proprio tu, Peter…

«Forse sarebbe stato meglio se fossi rimasto lì… ho combinato solo un gran casino e forse avevi più bisogno di me, a quel tempo», dici e ti senti dannatamente stupido; sembra una frase così pregna di vittimismo, ma non lo è. È solo una mera consapevolezza, di cui non sei nemmeno così certo.

Tony sospira. Non si volta a guardarti ma abbassa lo sguardo sui propri mocassini. Alza una mano e se la passa tra i capelli, poi tace e il nulla torna a riempire l’aria.

«Io ho sempre bisogno di te, Peter. In ogni tempo», dice, dopo aver taciuto per troppo.

«Allora perché non mi guardi?», chiedi. Le sopracciglia aggrottare, la voglia di stringerlo e chiedergli scusa per gli errori che hai commesso, anche se sai di aver creato solo uno spacco tra di voi. Uno spacco destinato a ingrandirsi, ad ogni scossone.

Tony sospira ancora; poggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia e incrocia le mani tra loro. Arriccia le labbra, stringe gli occhi. 

Gli manca il coraggio, quando fa così. Gli mancano le palle di dire che  _trent’anni hanno smorzato tutto, lentamente, perché aspettare così tanto significa perdere poi la voglia di farlo e l'amore svanisce, inesorabilmente._

«Perché quel giorno del passato avevo capito, e non ho fatto niente per cambiare le cose», ti dice. «Perché quando sei sparito, poi nel futuro, sapevo che sarebbe successo, e non sono riuscito ad evitarlo comunque».

No.

Hai sbagliato tutto. Hai sbagliato ad interpretare perché lo hai fatto con l’arroganza di credere che hai sbagliato solo tu; di aver rovinato qualcosa perché tu avevi deciso di non darti un freno. 

No.

Avete sbagliato in due, come sempre, come si fa in amore. Non si sbaglia mai da soli. Mai.

«In quel passato sono io a non averti detto che stavo sparendo… perché non avrei saputo cosa dirti, perché non ne avevo il coraggio. Come avrei potuto dirti che ci saremmo rivisti dopo trent’anni…», ti blocchi. Ti alzi sulle ginocchia sul materasso e ti pieghi su di lui. Abbracci la sua schiena, con le braccia strette intorno al suo collo, il mento poggiato alla sua testa. Il profumo della sua gelatina ti inebria per qualche secondo, «Nel nostro presente… solo i sensi mi hanno anticipato di qualche minuto quello che stava succedendo ma… come avresti potuto evitarlo, se nemmeno io ho potuto farlo?».

«Non avrei potuto, lo so. Lo sapevo da trent’anni, anche se non ero a conoscenza di come e quando sarebbe successo. Mi ero ripromesso che avrei semplicemente lasciato che il tempo facesse il suo corso, perché sapevo già troppo, ma pensavo di essere pronto. Non lo ero. Non lo ero per niente, Peter e se dovesse accadere di nuovo, non lo sarei nemmeno ora. Non lo sarei mai».  

Sospira. Alza le braccia e ti prende le mani. Le stringe tra le sue e tremano troppo.

«Sono qui con te. Mi hai aspettato, no?», gli dici, con un sorriso che allarghi contro i suoi capelli, che cancella le lacrime, finalmente, e pure quel senso di abbandono che per un attimo ti ha quasi lacerato. Diviso in due. Spezzato.

«Ti ho riportato indietro», ti corregge, e la consapevolezza di quell’amore ti inonda. Non ha solo aspettato, ha anche agito. Ad aspettare sei stato solo tu; quell’uomo, invece, pur di riaverti con sé ha fatto tutto il possibile, così tanto che non sei certo avresti potuto fare lo stesso anche tu, nello stesso caso.

Ruota il busto verso di te, e ti stacchi da quell’abbraccio per riceverne uno totale da parte sua, che ti ingloba, ti tocca l’anima, ti stringe il cuore e lo risana. Poggia il suo al tuo, e battono insieme, di nuovo. Diventano un tutt’uno.

«La mia felpa rossa», mormora, mentre ti sfiora il collo con lentezza, prima di infilare la mano sotto al buco della maglia per carezzarti una spalla. Un gesto che ti fa rabbrividire fino alla punta dei capelli.

Chiudi gli occhi e inarchi un po’ la schiena, inebriato da quel tocco, specie quando le sue labbra si posano su un tuo zigomo e ne tracciano la durezza con qualche debole bacio.

«L'ho portata più di quanto avrei dovuto», rispondi, la bocca attraversata da un guizzo divertito.

Tony sposta il viso di fronte al tuo. I vostri occhi si incontrano, finalmente, e ti perdi con una semplicità che disarma. 

«Ho sempre pensato stesse meglio a te, che a me,  _Spider-Man_ ». 

Ti prende il mento tra pollice e indice, lo alza verso di lui, e non aspetta altro tempo.

Ti bacia. Ti bacia con premura. Nessuno slancio dato dalla passione o dalla foga di averti lì, solo una quieta dimostrazione che il tempo lo avete sfidato, ma avete vinto e quella calma che vi state concedendo è il vostro premio.

Gli accarezzi una guancia, incontrando la ruvida superficie della barba sempre ben curata sotto i polpastrelli; i buchi di qualche cicatrice causata dal rasoio, in quelle mattine in cui era meno attento del solito.

Ti lasci fasciare completamente da quell’amore che speravi presto di poter sentire addosso come una coperta rassicurante in una fredda giornata d’autunno. 

«È stato così doloroso aspettarmi per così tanto tempo?». 

«Un'agonia», risponde lui, lapidario. Ti lascia un bacio sotto al mento. Tu deglutisci, e sospiri tra i denti, dopo un brivido. «Tanto quanto l’averti atteso dopo la tua sparizione, sapendo che eri con un altro me… di cui sono stupidamente geloso marcio». 

Sbuffi divertito, mentre lui continua a studiare la tua pelle a colpi di labbra: «Geloso di te?».

«Dannatamente», mormora piano, in un sussurro che sbatte come le ali di una farfalla nel tuo orecchio.

«Non ti farò più aspettare, Tony. Lo prometto, con tutto me stesso, non lo farò più. Non lo permetterò», dici, e per un attimo sei di nuovo Spider-Man. Risoluto, sicuro di te, persino convinto che avrai la forza necessaria per non permettere che quella separazione si ripeta.

Tony ride leggermente, a quel tuo tono quasi autoritario ma non si sta prendendo gioco di te. Sembra più una sfida e, quando ti getta di peso sul materasso e ti sovrasta stringendoti i polsi per non farti scappare via - in un deja-vu già visto con il  _lui_ più giovane - hai la conferma che, l’intenzione, è proprio quella.

«Non importa, Peter. Puoi sparire quanto vuoi, io ti riporterò sempre indietro», dice, con quel tono arrogante che un po’ ti è mancato, prima di baciarti e lasciar scivolare via tutto il resto, in un angolo. Solo per un po’. Sai che quella calma non durerà per sempre.

Però sei a casa, per ora conta questo. Sei con lui, ed è come se non te ne fossi mai andato. 

Hai il cuore ferito, in attesa di lasciare che il tempo - ancora lui - curi lentamente ogni cosa che brucia, fino a risanarla totalmente.

Ti piace pensare che sia così, anche se fa male.

No.

Non importa, sei con lui, conta solo questo e sei suo.

Sei nato per essere suo.

 

…

 

In un tempo diverso, scandito da altre lancette, Tony Stark si era fermato in mezzo ad un parco colorato d'autunno, mentre la porta a vetri si chiudeva dopo aver lasciato scappare via un Peter Parker che lo aveva ubriacato di bugie. 

Si sentì un idiota a non averlo fermato; si sentì un imbecille perché lo aveva capito eccome, quello che stava succedendo, ma era stato troppo codardo per ammetterlo, perché forse in cuor suo avrebbe preferito non sapere.

Si morse le labbra, lasciando uscire tra i denti un suono frustrato, stanco di se stesso e dei suoi modi scostanti e arroganti, persino in certi momenti delicati, la cui decisione finale pesa troppo nel cuore.

Prese un grosso respiro, alzando le spalle come in un infinito rallenty, poi si mosse. Raggiunse a grandi passi la porta a vetri e la spalancò, senza alcuna premura nel richiuderla alle proprie spalle.

Corse, corse, corse, più che poteva. Forse era ancora in tempo, forse poteva ancora dirgli tutte quelle cose che avrebbe voluto in quei giorni che aveva sperato potessero diventare infiniti. Più di una volta, egoisticamente, aveva sperato addirittura che Peter potesse rimanere lì per sempre, con lui.

Fronteggiò la porta della stanza di Peter, esitando un attimo prima di iniziare a bussare come se, lì dietro, ci fosse l’unica cosa che valeva più di ogni altra cosa; e forse era così.

Bussò per tanto, forse troppo. Le nocche rosse, le mani bollenti. Poi spalancò la porta, e vi trovò il vuoto. 

Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva e sperava non fosse così. Lo sapeva e non aveva fatto niente, né tantomeno detto qualcosa in proposito.

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, quando entrò definitivamente e si accasciò a terra, dando d’istinto un pugno al suolo e non gli importava un accidenti del dolore. Non aveva alcuna importanza. Quello sarebbe passato.

Sospirò, infine, piegandosi e appoggiando la fronte al pavimento gelato, i pugni stretti intorno al nulla.

L’orologio che dava inizio alla sua infinita attesa che li avrebbe uniti di nuovo, scoccò il suo primo secondo; il primo di molti, moltissimi altri.

Lo avrebbe aspettato, sì. Lo avrebbe fatto.

Era quasi una vita intera, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Per Peter ne valeva sempre la pena.  
 

Fine

  
  
 

 

« Am I out of luck?  Am I waiting to break?  When I keep saying that I'm looking for a way to escape

Oh, I'm wishing I had what I'd taken for granted I can't help you when I'm only gonna do you wrong

Oh, I'm going to mess this up Oh, this is just my luck Over and over and over again ».  
Shots - Imagine Dragons

 

 

  
  
  
  



End file.
